


Remember

by zzzora



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Saaaaaad, angsty af, i suddenly wrote this in a couple of hours and now its in the middle of the night where even am I???, or bad grammar bc eng is not my native language, short fic, sorry if there's any typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzora/pseuds/zzzora
Summary: Suddenly appearing in front of the door inside of a dimly lit room, the small round jester fell to his knees as soon as he'd finished his teleportation.Those heroes truly had tired him right up indeed...





	Remember

Suddenly appearing in front of the door inside of a dimly lit room, the small round jester fell to his knees as soon as he'd finished his teleportation.

Those heroes truly had tired him right up indeed... 

Jevil could feel whatever remained of his energy fading away as he tried to focus on the details of the room he now was in. He just wanted to look at something familliar before he fell asleep. 

He knew the room well. Looking around he saw all sorts of colorful toys, tools, cards and other equipment he'd used for all his games and preformances for the king back when he was still the court jester. Before he'd been shown the truth, the real game and how imprisoned he, and everyone else, truly was. 

However, in his exhausted state Jevil didn't really care for this "freedom" he'd been granted. It was as if his thoughts felt clearer than they'd been in...he didn't know how long. The concept of time had been lost to him, recently. Or how long exactly? He did not know. He hadn't questioned it until now. 

He could feel his eyelids closing, but no! Not yet! He was determined to be awake a little longer...it felt important. Yes, yes. Staying awake was important somehow...he was missing something. 

Jevil used the last of his remaining energy to focus as best he could on the details of his old room and after what felt like forever, he could finally make out what looked like a photoframe on the nightstand next to his old bed. There was...a scruffy looking purple cat monster in the frame. Yes, the shopkeeper! Jevil realized. But wait, no... he has a name... it's important!  
But Jevil can feel that he's losing the battle to stay awake now. As the jester sinks down to the floor and lays down on his side, curling himself into a ball, he tries to hold onto the image of the pruple cat monster in his head.

Then suddenly, he remembers something. A memory crawling up from the depts of his mind. A memory of strong, yet soft purple paws gently lifting him up and spinning him around. There's laughing. They're preforming together, in perfect syncronisation. The spectators are applauding. Loud cheers echo as they bow and the courtain falls. A perfect preformance. The memory feels happy. 

Then he remembers. He, the court jester and him, his court magician. His COMPANION. His...Seam.

As the realization dawned upon him, he could felt a twinge of sadness in his chest.

"Seam...  
I'm...  
so...  
...  
sorry..." 

Jevil mumbles, barely audible. Before finally drifting off into the dark world of a very, very long and deep sleep. 

 

\------ (some time later) ------

 

A big wooden door with a "J" carved stylishly into it quietly creaks open as it's carefully pushed by a purple paw. 

Seam feels the door pushing against something and he sticks his head inbetween the opening he's made. 

"So it's here you are, strange old friend. The kids really weren't lying when they said they beat 'ya." He mumbles. 

"Figured you'd be here. Forcing me to sneak up into the castle just to see you..." Seam sighs as he carefully steps into the room, making sure to close the door as quietly and carefully as he'd opened it. 

"It's not as easy to sneak up here as it is to sneak down into the dungeons, you know." 

He huffs as he bends down to pick up the little jester. "Heh, my back isn't what it used to be... but I can still carry you. The floor is not a suitable place for sleeping, after all." 

As Seam holds Jevil in his arms he is surprised to notice a teardrop that's run down one of the jester's cheeks. 

"Heh... why are you crying??? That should be my job, you silly thing..." Seams voice becomes slightly shaky as he wipes Jevil's cheek dry with his paw. He bites his lip and tries to ignore the tears coming out of his button eye as he carries the jester over to his bed. 

Seam collects himself as best as he can and puts Jevil down on the bed and gently tucks him in, making sure the little jester is as comfortable as possible before sitting down next to him. 

"Well, If it's bad dreams that are making you upset in your sleep, I can fix that, at least."

Seam pulls out his old wand from a hidden pocket in his robe and starts flicking it about as he mumbles an incantation. Red magic sparks flicker and lights up the room in pleasant warm reddish hues as he casts a simple spell that gives the sleeper pleasant dreams.

Seam sighs and puts away the wand. "There we go. Pleasant dreams for you, old friend." 

Before he can stop himself, he reaches out and gently strokes the jester's forehead, moving his paw down to his cheek where it lingers for a while. 

He can feel the tears burning at the back of his eye once again. A part of him wanting desperately to linger, maybe even stay forever, by his companion's side. 

But he can't, he must carry on. The heroes has given him some hope, hope enough to stick around just to see how things will turn out in the end. 

Reluctantly, Seam gets up from the bed. Before he leaves, he leans down and places a soft kiss on the jester's lips. 

"Good night, my love."


End file.
